The Princess Of Staten Island And The Boss
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Team B.A.D finds a fabulous new partner. Carmella/Sasha Banks


**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new one-shot. Its my two favorites Carmella and Sasha Banks, and I really hope you like it.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Carmella needed a change. She was sick of being Enzo Amore and Big Cass's manager. It was nothing against them, she loved those two, she just needed to break away and find someone new.

That's when Team B.A.D showed up.

Carmella was sitting in the woman's locker room at The Performance Center when the door opened and Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina walked in.

Sasha and Naomi sat down next to Carmella and Tamina stood in front of her. Carmella put down her phone and looked at the group. "Hi, how can I help you three?"

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase, Carmella. We want you to join Team B.A.D" Naomi said as Tamina and Sasha nodded.

Carmella stared at the three completely confused. "Why me?"

"Because you'd be perfect. Your personality would fit right in with ours. Plus we know there's a bad girl in you somewhere, and we believe we can bring it out" Sasha urged.

"I don't know..." Carmella replied.

"You don't have to answer right now, Raw is going to be in Miami tomorrow, come backstage and tell us then. Think about it" Naomi said as she and Tamina, got up too leave.

Sasha patted Carmella on the knee. "Look at it this way, you can continue to be Enzo and Big Cass's manager, or you can join Team B.A.D become a part on the divas revelation and show everyone that your better then they think"

Carmella nodded as Sasha left.

Carmella had a lot to think about.

* * *

It was Monday night and Sasha Banks and Naomi had a match against Charlotte and Becky Lynch with Paige and Tamina at ringside.

The match was going fine until Tamina interfered in the match, helping Naomi get the pin. Paige, Charlotte and Becky got mad and a brawl broke out. The crowd went crazy as the girls went at it as Team Bella laughed backstage.

When it looked like Team PCB was getting the upper hand someone's music started playing.

 _F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S_

Carmella walked down to the ring with her big fur coat on, Charlotte, Paige and Becky smiled thinking she was going to help them but Carmella took her coat off revealing a Team B.A.D shirt.

The audience was shocked as Carmella slipped into the ring and attacked Becky Lynch. The rest on Team B.A.D made quick work of Paige and Charlotte until there was no fight left in them.

The crowd booed as Team B.A.D and their new member Carmella laughed and left the ring. Carmella mocked the crowd as she and Sasha repeatedly yelled "How you doin?"

Carmella never felt so alive as she and her new teammates walked to the back.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Naomi said as she packed her suitcase.

"It was, I can't believe I did that" Carmella said as Sasha sat down next to her.

"Believe it. Your a member of Team B.A.D now, isn't it great?" Sasha asked.

"Its amazing" Carmella nodded.

"Welcome to the team. Me and Tamina are gonna head out. We'll see ya'll at the hotel" Naomi said as she and Tamina grabbed their suitcases and left.

"So, is there anything I need to know about being on the main roster?" Carmella asked.

"Their not as nice here, its not a loving environment. But don't worry, we got your back" Sasha insured.

"Awesome" Carmella said as she stood up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower"

Sasha watched as Carmella took off her shirt revealing a sexy cheetah printed bra. Sasha has always been attracted to woman more the men. And she had a major crush on Carmella.

She was the one who asked Naomi and Tamina if they could invite Carmella into the group. She was a little jealous of Carmella and Bayley (Or as the fans called them Baymella) so she wanted to bring her to the main roster so Sasha could spend some time with her.

Carmella slipped off her leather pants and Sasha almost lost it at the sight of Carmella in nothing but a sexy bra and a marching pair of panties that left barely anything to the imagination.

Sasha's mouth went dry as Carmella bent over to pick up her clothes and put them in her suitcase.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now" Carmella said turning around to leave.

"WAIT!" Sasha said a little to loudly.

Carmella jumped. "What's wrong?"

"I-um. I-just wanted to-um" what the hell was wrong with her?! She NEVER stuttered before!

"Sasha, are you ok?" Carmella asked as walked over to Sasha and leaned down so they were face to face.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Its just... oh fuck it" Sasha grabbed Carmella's face and pressed their lips together.

To Sasha's surprise Carmella didn't even bother to try and push away. Instead she kissed Sasha back and wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck.

They continued to make out for a couple of minutes until Sasha pulled away. "Before we continue I need to tell you this. Carmella I've liked you for a long time now, and I wanted you on Team B.A.D so we could grow closer"

"I've liked you ever since I was signed to WWE. But I never knew when or how to say it" Carmella confessed.

"Carmella, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasha asked.

"I'd love too" Carmella said as she and Sasha shared a loving kiss.

Carmella got off of Sasha's lap as Sasha went to the door and locked it. Then she pulled her shirt and pants off revealing a red and black bra with matching panties.

Carmella licked her lips and grabbed Sasha's hand pulling her close, and kissing the life out of her.

Carmella sat down on the bench never breaking the kiss. Sasha moaned when Carmella squeezed her bra covered breast. Sasha reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fell to the floor. Carmella hooked her fingers onto the sides of Sasha's panties and pulled them down, tossing them to the side.

Carmella stepped back to admire Sasha's naked body. She was truly beautiful, from head to toe.

Sasha giggled as Carmella looked her up and down. "Like what you see?"

"I always have" Carmella said as she took off her bra and panties. "Do you?"

"Of course" Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around Carmella and kissed her deeply. Their tongue's battled as Carmella reached down and squeezed Sasha's ass, making her squeal.

Carmella broke the make out session and started to kiss and lightly bite Sasha's neck, making her squirm. Sasha walked them over to the bench and sat down with Carmella sitting in between Sasha's legs.

Carmella kissed down Sasha's body, and stopped to suck, lick, and lightly bite on her hard nipples. Sasha moaned as Carmella caressed her breast, her nipples were always sensitive.

Carmella continued her journey kissing down Sasha's body until she got to her pussy. Carmella smiled up at Sasha before giving it a long lick.

"Oh fuck!" Sasha moaned as Carmella did it again and again.

"Taste good" Carmella said before she started to eat Sasha out.

"Oh my God!" Sasha moaned as she threw her head back. "That feels so good!"

Sasha closed her eyes as Carmella continued to eat her out. She felt Carmella's tongue write the fucking alphabet inside of her. She thought she couldn't feel anymore pleasure but then Carmella started a deep tongue fucking.

"HOLY SHIT, CARMELLA!" Sasha said as her hips began to buck.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! OH MY GODDDD!" Sasha moaned as she came inside of Carmella's mouth.

Carmella sat up and looked into Sasha's eyes as she licked her lips. Sasha was breathing heavy but she wanted to return the favor to Carmella.

Sasha and Carmella switched places with Carmella now sitting on the bench and Sasha sitting in between Carmella's legs.

Sasha leaned forward and licked Carmella's left nipple before blowing on it.

"Ooh that feels good" Carmella sighed.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked as she repeated her actions on her right nipple.

"Hell Yeah" Carmella smiled as Sasha left a sweet kiss on Carmella's belly button.

"Well, this is gonna feel even better" Sasha said as she slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ooh yes that feels really good" Carmella sighed.

"I bet it does" Sasha said as she added another finger. Sasha started the pace agonizingly slow as she sucked on Carmella's inner thigh. Sasha knew that Carmella wanted her to move faster, but she wanted to take her time.

"Sasha, please go faster" Carmella pleaded.

"But I like moving slow" Sasha teased.

To make matters pleasurably worse for Carmella, Sasha started to thumb Carmella's clit.

"FUCK!" Carmella said as her hips jerked up.

"You like that don't you?" Sasha asked

"God, yes! I fucking love it" Carmella said.

Sasha chuckled. "Then your gonna love this"

Sasha began to finger Carmella at a fast pace and locked her lips around Carmella's clit sucking and licking on it.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK YES, SASHA!" Carmella yelled as her hips repeatedly jerked up. Sasha pinned her hips down with her other arm and continued her assault.

"SASHA! FUCK SASHA! I'M GONNA COME!" Carmella moaned loudly.

Sasha released Carmella's clit. "Come for me, Carmella. I wanna taste it"

That was all Carmella needed to hear as Sasha started to assault her clit again. Carmella felt that familiar feeling in her stomach and her walls tightening around Sasha's fingers.

"AHHHH FUCCCK!" Carmella gasped loudly as her body began to shudder like an earthquake. She felt her juices flow out of herself and into Sasha's mouth.

When Carmella was done Sasha let go of her clit and removed her fingers from Carmella's wet and tight walls.

Carmella grabbed Sasha and kissed her passionately. Carmella sighed into the kiss before pulling away. "You know, I never took that shower"

Sasha laughed and stood up. "Then maybe we should go"

Carmella giggled and took Sasha's hand before heading into the shower to start round two.

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **I'm not taking any requests yet, so please don't send me any. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to review, that white box likes words!**


End file.
